Forever Moore
by Archer 13
Summary: What could a witch do, if she were unable to speak? Unable to use wand magic? This is the story of Professor Reneé Evermoore, A witch who came to Hogwarts looking to learn Herbology and teach wandless magic... and found something else entirely. SSXOC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The first time Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley had ever met Professor Evermoore was during Potions class, around the end of their 2nd year. The young professor had stormed into the classroom with a bang rivaling that of the crack of an apparition, eyes blazing. Her mouth was scrunched into a scowl that, by this time, had matched even Snape's.

Oh, she was _pissed._

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!" The tone of her voice required utmost attention and respect, and even Snape flinched at the volume.

"Get your egocentric, pompous ass back in bed, NOW!"

If she wasn't so enraged, or if this weren't the classroom of one Severus Snape, the students would have laughed. It was quite comical to watch this little witch, who stood only at five foot three, grab and pull their roughly six foot professor by his collar out of the classroom. With a wisp of magic, the door slammed shut behind them. The room erupted in noise, as the students questioned what exactly was going on.

"Did.. did that just happen or have I gone mad?" Harry turned to ask.

"No, mate. I think _she's_ mad. Dragging Snape out of here like that? Who is she?" Ron replied.

The both of them looked to Hermione, who wore a Cat-Who-Just-Ate-The-Canary grin. Oh, that was going to be one of her favorite memories of this year.

The door opened once again roughly ten minutes later, to reveal the witch who had taken their professor. She strode confidently to the front of the classroom and addressed the class.

"My name is Reneé Evermore, and I will be Professor of Wandless Magics here at Hogwarts starting next year.

"As for my.. removal.. of your instructor, I apologize. Professor Snape, as most of you are astute enough to realize, does not take care of himself very well. At the moment, he is going through quite the case of Scrofungulus, and his stubborn sense of pride refuses to allow him to see anyone about it, I'm afraid. Professor Dumbledore expressed his concern for Professor Snape to me last week, and I took it upon myself to ensure his well-being. However, he has continuously insisted upon teaching this class and I have personally had enough of it. In any case, I believe at this point it would be beneficial for me to continue this class where Professor Snape left off- " At this, the students all groaned, "seeing as we have quite the amount of time before this class ends."

She turned to the blackboard at the front of the class, and noticed that there was nothing written there.

"He just started class when I came in, huh?"

The class murmured their agreement, afraid to rouse the anger of the woman.

"Well, then. I suppose I shall teach a class of my own, then? I daresay I need the practice. Please, put your books away, and come up to the front of the classroom." With a wave of her hand, the desks and chairs quickly vanished. Those who still sat in their chairs, including one Draco Malfoy, fell clumsily to the floor. Another wave of her hand brought forth a series of cushions on the floor arranged in a semicircle. She ignored the complaints of most Slytherins ("We have to sit on the _floor_?"), and she too sat upon one of the cushions and folded her legs beneath her simple tan robes.

"I expect many of you have questions about m- Yes, miss...?" She looked over at Hermione, who had been waving her hand in the air incessantly.

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor. What did you mean by 'Wandless Magics,' Professor?"

"Well now, straight to the point, aren't we, Miss Granger. I suppose an explanation is in order. Would you like a biography as well, Miss..." She looked pointedly at Pansy Parkinson, who was furiously scribbling down notes, likely to use for gossip with the others around Slytherin Dorm. At the silence, Pansy looked up at the new professor, who stared at her with intense brown eyes.

"Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson. Slytherin."

"Alright Miss Parkinson. As I have stated before, my name is Reneé Evermoore. I am an American born pureblood, and although I see no reason as to why this makes any difference, at every introduction I have made here in England I have been asked that question. To answer your inquiry, Miss Granger, Wandless magics is a study that most of you are already familiar with. In fact, each and every one of you has used it in at least three forms already, if not more. Potions is a form of wandless magic, as is Herbology and Divination. Not to mention the experimentation most of you went through as children, before you received your wands. The particular subject I deal with is the wandless magics you have not learned so far- The fire and ritualistic magics of Africa, the air and animal magics of the American Tribes, the water magics of Egypt, Japanese Ninjutsu, Chinese Talismans, the basics of Animagus, and so on. Is this explanation sufficient?"

Hermione's hand shot up again.

"You need not raise your hand, Miss Granger. Simply ask your question."

"Where did you learn? I have never heard of any other schools besides Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang."

"How did Witches and Wizards learn before these schools were established?"

"By learning from Masters."

"And..."

"And by learning for themselves. You mean to say that you _taught yourself_ magic?"

"The idea of it intrigues you, Miss Granger, I am sure. However, not all of my magic was self-taught. Only some. Most was, as you say, learned from Masters of the different arts. I began my education at the age of 6 with an American tribe outside my home city of Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas? That's a Muggle city! I went there when I was five!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That it is, Miss Granger. You'll find quite a few magical folk in Vegas. In fact it is one of the few areas left in the world where Magic is practiced in full view of Muggles. Of course it is in limited quantities, and they believe it illusion. Muggles are quite... reluctant to accept magic as real, no matter where you go. In fact, Europe is the only place in the world where witches and wizards may use their magic freely and in relative safety. Everywhere else in the world, particularly in America, there is... How do I say this... A large population of Muggles who make it their jobs to hunt us down. They are a rather large organization which has infiltrated every corner of the globe and pervaded almost every level of every Muggle government today. They are the reason that your Ministry of Magic exists in the first place, and it was that same Ministry working in tandem with the Magical Governments of the rest of Europe which has effectively made it the last major stronghold of Magic on this planet. I'm sure you will find more and more international children coming to this school over the next few decades, as this organization begins to wipe out the last vestiges of Magic Civilization across the globe.

"It was for this reason that you saw no assistance from the International Magical Community during your first Wizarding War."

"So, you mean to tell us that you live in fear of _Muggles?_" Sneered Malfoy.

"Magic cannot shield you from a _bullet, _child. Neither can it save you when you bleed to death. Despite your discriminatory nature towards Muggles, you must realize that they are inventive and resourceful creatures whose imaginations know no bounds and neither are they restricted by the same limits as you or I. They will never run out of Magic because they have none. They will use all of their resources until they find no resources are left, at which point they will move on and find new resources. They are stubborn to a fault and they will pursue their prize without regard to its cost to themselves or others. Muggles are _afraid_ of us, and because of that reason alone, those Muggles who do know of our existence have hunted us down. There are very few of us left now because of their consistent hunting and it would _do you well_ to remember that fact if you ever leave this country."

"Why aren't your lips moving, professor?" Hermione asked.

Professor Evermoore looked surprised at that statement, and the class suddenly realized that she _hadn't_ been moving her lips.

"Well I suppose it was going to come out at one point or another. Best get it out of the way now. I am mute. The voice you are hearing is an approximation of what my voice would have sounded like based upon my thoughts. In simpler terms, it is a charm that projects my thoughts. Before the charm, I communicated through Sign Language. Of course, most here couldn't understand me, and so Professor Dumbledore invented the spell to allow me to 'speak' as it were. I am still getting used to the idea. It is an exceedingly difficult charm to get used to."

"But... if you cannot speak, how do you use a wand?" Came Neville's little voice.

"I don't." The reply sent shock waves through the classroom. Neville looked upon the professor with newfound adoration.

"I have relied my entire life upon wandless magics. In the beginning, most of my magic was simply emotion-based, same as yours. When I was three, my parents decided to teach me to become an Animagus, not only to give me a form of magic, but for hiding purposes as well. It was the only 'real' magic I knew until I was six."

"What's your form, then?" Asked one Blaise Zabini.

There was a subtle shift in the air as Professor Evermoore changed. In her place was a majestic bengal tiger.

"Ultimately, this form was the reason my parents decided to move to Vegas." She continued speaking as though nothing had changed, even though her form was still that of a tiger. "Some of you may even know my father. His name was Siegfried Fischbacher, and he was a student at Durmstrang before coming to America to perform Magic." At the class's blank stare, she clarified. "Have any of you heard of the duo known as Siegfried and Roy? They're rather popular now in the Muggle World. In fact, they got a contract with the Wynn Casino about 3 years ago."

"_You_ were the tiger in that show?" Hermione interjected.

"At first, yes. But as I said, I began my formal training when I was six. It got too suspicious when, after a year, my form had not grown to a full size adult tiger. The tigers you saw were likely other Animagi, all who lived under the protection of my father and his cover. I, on the other hand, have been learning wandless magic around the globe."

"How... How did you lose your voice? I mean, you had a voice once, right?" A Gryffindor asked.

Professor Evermoore paused. "I... We... My father and I... were attacked. When I was two. Hunters. They... crushed my voicebox. Almost crushed my windpipe, too. If my father hadn't been a mediwizard, I wouldn't be alive."

A resounding crash echoed through the walls of the chamber next door, startling all of the students and making Professor Evermoore, still in tiger form, jump to her paws. Realizing it came from the other room, which also happened to hold Professor Snape's office and quarters, she visibly relaxed and went to leave. As she reached the doorway, a massive paw reached up and turned the handle. She then turned to the students.

"Those of you who wish to leave may do so. I shall return presently."

* * *

Author's Note: Hi everybody! Wow, it's been a while since I actually published anything here. X_X In any case, here is the beginning of a story. Those of you who know me know that i don't do well with stories more than a chapter long. Sorry. In other news: this was the first story in which I had actually filled out a character sheet on my OC. Just forgot to add in the whole detail of, you know, what she looks like? Whoops. Promise, will fill in the details as time goes on. IF time goes on. Finals are coming up this week, and this was banged out in a little over an hour after studying an incredibly boring Astronomy text. X_X In any case, please, give any form of feedback you have, i would appreciate it!

Lexi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Professor Evermoore returned, roughly twenty minutes later, only Hermione Granger remained in the classroom.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised the students left, hmm? Miss Granger, I believe it would be in our best interests to leave the dungeons then. Professor Snape is in quite the bad mood at the moment. I think he is currently using every expletive and curse he knows to get me to let him leave his rooms. I wouldn't want you to be caught in the crossfire."

Hermione looked at the new Professor quizzically.

"I sort of... tied him to his bed. He called me 'A younger clone of Molly Weasley.' I suspect that would be your friend Ron's mother?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, professor. By the way, you're still a tiger. Wouldn't it be dangerous to go down the corridors like that?"

A sparkle went into Professor Evermoore's eyes at the comment.

"I suppose you are correct, Miss Granger. Wouldn't want to frighten the 'icle firsties,' would we?"

Her form shifted back to human and Professor Evermoore stretched her now sore muscles.

"The shift always leaves me cramped. Changing from a form which is over three hundred pounds to one that is less than one hundred and fifty leaves the muscles very tense. Now, I have heard that there is a lake here... With a Giant Squid? Is this true?"

"Well, yes. He doesn't like the students very much, though."

Professor Evermoore followed behind Hermione through the relatively quiet corridors- the students themselves were either in class or in the library. Not many were roaming the hallways of Hogwarts for fear of being found skipping class. Professor Evermoore was surprised at the amount of knowledge that Hermione seemed to have packed into her little head- here was a girl of thirteen who knew just about, if not more, about Hogwarts than Argus Filch and Hagrid combined. When Professor Evermoore said as much, Hermione stared at her.

"You've spoken with Argus Filch?"

"Well, yes. Mister Filch is rather knowledgeable about the ins and outs of Hogwarts. He isn't very pleasant at times, but he can be quite the dear friend, if people would just give him the chance. Ah! There he is now. Hello Argus! Oh! And Mrs. Norris too! Hello little one." Professor Evermoore gave Mrs. Norris a pat on the head, which surprisingly Mrs. Norris seemed to enjoy, and looked up at Argus. She began enthusiastically signing, at which, to Hermione's utter astonishment, Mr. Filch began to respond to. A quick nod, and Argus moved on his way, Mrs. Norris following behind him.

"I didn't know Mr. Filch could sign."

"His parents were deaf, dear. If anyone would speak to the man, they would have quickly learned that. In fact, I believe that is how Mrs. Norris communicates, as well. She's half Kneasel, you know. Very intelligent creatures, they are. She's learned basic sign from him, and while she can't use her paws for it, she does use basic sign."

By this time, the two of them had made it out into the grounds, past the Quidditch field and to the lake. Professor Evermoore took one look at it and gasped in amazement. The lake stretched out into the distance, and the Professor took great joy in watching the Giant Squid break the surface and flail for a bit with its tentacles.

"Well now, aren't you the big one? Does anyone know how deep this lake is? Must be at least a mile to keep a Giant Squid alive. I wonder..."

Professor Evermoore strode over to the shore and took off her shoes, and tentatively stepped out into the lake. She kept progressively moving forward, until Hermione realized that she wasn't walking _into_ the lake, she was walking _on _it. The Professor eventually came close enough to the Squid that she could reach out and touch it, at which point the Squid disappeared beneath the surface. She stayed there a while, watching below her feet for any sign that the Squid might return before turning back to Hermione. She began to walk back when she noticed the look on Hermione's face had changed from one of interest to one of genuine fear. A quick turn back showed the squid staring straight at Professor Evermoore, two of its tentacles hovering just above her head. Professor Evermoore reached up and took a hold of one of the tentacles, and her eyes went out of focus for a split second. Then, she smiled, let the Squid go, and looked towards Hermione with an expression of utter excitement. Professor Evermoore moved towards the Squid and patted its hood just above the creature's giant eye. She stepped back and allowed the Squid to slip once again below the surface, at which point she turned back around to Hermione and strode back to shore.

"That was refreshing, don't you think? I daresay that Squid has quite the brilliant mind. Never met a Giant Squid before." The Professor remarked with a titter. She plastered a giant grin on her face as she replaced her shoes on her feet and motioned for Hermione to join her on a large nearby rock.

"Now, could you tell me a little bit about what exactly has happened this year? I arrived shortly after some incident that nobody seems to want to talk about."

Hermione looked at the new Professor and told her the story as she knew it- that Harry and Ron had gone into the dungeons below the Lake and had killed the Basilisk which had been targeting the Muggle Born students in the castle, including herself. She said that she had been petrified by said Basilisk for half the year, and had only just woken up.

"You've been through quite the trial this year, Miss Granger. I have asked you a question, and I can see a question in your eyes. Here's the deal- One question each. Me, then you, then me again, then you again. I have asked my question, it's your turn."

"Did you really just walk on water?"

"Yes."

Hermione looked at her for a moment and Professor Evermoore realized she wanted an explanation.

"It's not really magic, persay. Have you heard of something called Chi, or Chakra?" Hermione nodded. "I simply put a layer of that energy between myself and the water. Takes a few years to learn to use, but after that, its manifestation and control are quite simple. It can be used to do a number of things, including walking on water, or up trees, used as a disguise, and so on. Quite useful if you think about it. Now, for my question. Who are the professors of Herbology here at Hogwarts? I'm supposed to finish my Herbology training with them next year."

"There's only one Professor. Professor Sprout. How old are you?"

"I'm thirty-three. How old are you?"

"Thirteen. You're not good at asking questions, are you?"

"Never had much of the chance to ask questions. Almost all of my masters couldn't speak a word of English. How difficult are the classes here?"

"They're really easy for me, but for some of the other students..." _Ron and Harry_, she thought, ".. It's a bit more difficult. Why would you want to know how difficult the classes are here if you're a professor?"

"I didn't have the most formal training. Not quite like yours. There are patches where my knowledge of things, particularly wand magic, is fuzzy. I'm going to be a part time student, part time professor. It's funny, I know, going to school when I'm thirty. But, something I need to do, I suppose. What's Quidditch?"

"A game played on brooms. That's something you should ask my friends Harry or Ron about. Or perhaps Madame Hooch. I don't follow it much myself. Why do you know so little about the Wizarding World? I mean you are a Pureblood, right?"

"Yes, I am. But an American Pureblood is different from the English version. Here, you have access to, and frequently use, magic. In America, it's a bit of a different story. And to top it all off, I haven't been inside the Wizarding World as you know it until about three years ago. I came to Ireland to study with Professor Phyllida Spore, but she passed away two months ago, in March. Ireland is on the edges of the Wizarding World, I don't get much exposure to it there. How big is the library here?"

"It's _huge!_ I can't believe you haven't seen it yet! There are so many books! I've never seen a library so big! Where all have you studied?"

"A lot of places. Northern China, Egypt, India, Japan, Zimbabwe. And of course, Nevada and Ireland. Do you think the library will have anything on helping someone learn how to read?"

Hermione looked incredulously at the professor.

"You... You don't..."

"Never learned, really. Just the basics. Takes me a while to read most things written down. Think about it- I started training in the desert of Nevada when I was six. Never went to kindergarten, never went to school. This would be the first time I have ever even taken a class, let alone taught one. I can write my name, though!" Professor Evermoore beamed, as if this was among the greatest accomplishments of her life, and to her it was. "Professor Spore wasn't big on reading, even though she wrote the book on Herbology, and she was teaching me the finer points of spoken english while teaching me the basics of Herbology. Before I had come to her, I only used Sign, and my english was rather broken. It was her writing to Dumbledore which got him to invent the spell. Took me two years to learn how to use it the way I do now. She was going to teach me how to read, but she passed away before she could. So, is there anything in the library which will help me learn how to read?"

"Not. Particularly." Professor Evermoore turned around to see Professor Snape giving her a glare that, Hermione knew, was usually reserved for Harry.

"Hi! Umm.. how did you get out of my talismans? I mean.. ah... Miss Granger, it might be best for you to leave. Now. And by leave, I mean run."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. By the time Professor Evermoore finished her sentence, Hermione was past Professor Snape and had begun moving quickly toward the school. Professor Evermoore watched her go with a twinge of desperation in her eyes, as though the moment Hermione left, she was sentenced to be executed. Although, with Snape, one never knew. Professor Evermoore lifted her bright green eyes to meet the glaring black ones of Snape and watched emotion after emotion pass through them. Anger, confusion, annoyance, distrust and hatred blazed through his eyes with great speed. Hers, on the other hand, held nothing but fear.

"Why did you deem it necessary to barge into my classroom, drag me out, lock me in my rooms, and ward me to my bed?" Strange thing was, he sounded calm. If her eyes weren't locked onto his, she would have thought that he was speaking to one of his students. Well, except for the topic of conversation, of course.

_Oh, he's angry. Very, very angry. Umm.. think, Reneé, think!_

"You don't look so well, Professor Snape. Professor Dumbledore has been telling you to get some honest bed rest for a week now! I thought that if I.. If I took over your class and dismissed your students and tried to take care of you that you might get better!"

"And you didn't think that I was taking care of the Scrofungulus myself? That I know how to brew the cure, and that I was doing so?" His voice was getting deeper, angrier.

She stood and walked over to him.

"You don't look like you're taking care of yourself, look at you! You're white as a sheet, your eyes look sunken in from too little sleep, you're always cold and clammy, your hair is all messy and greasy-" At this, she reached up and felt his hair, expecting her fingers to find oil, but instead found it was silky smooth.

He raised his eyebrow at her and grabbed her arm quickly, but immediately found her other hand reaching up into his hair as well. He made to grab the other, but she wrenched her arm out of his grip and continued to play with his hair.

"Soft." Her voice came as a whisper.

With a gentle whoosh of air, she was floating at eye level with him, her eyes concentrated completely on the black silk threads she had found. She ran her fingers through them in a way that made him stop cold. No one ever touched him like that before, and it was strange and uncomfortable, but not unpleasant. With another rush of wind, she was floating behind him, playing with, and being mesmerized by, his hair. And then suddenly, she was pressed onto his back, her face buried in his silken locks and her arms around his neck. His growl at being touched that way shook her out of her little trance and she flew back, eyes wide and face bright red.

"I... um.. sorry. I just... really like soft things.. umm... bye!" And with a powerful gust, she was off, gliding across the grounds and back into the castle, leaving him slightly dazed and very confused.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hello everyone. Sorry it took so long to update this story- I've been traveling. Many thanks to CeresMaria, moon82993, and RuuunItsJasmine for the reviews, you guys are the reason this chapter is out at all. ^_^ Also a big thanks to my friend Yume-Ebony, who read through this story before I published it.

Also, FLUFF! I was watching Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone while writing this, and squealing like the fangirl I am every time I saw Severus. That man is somehow adorable. I don't know why.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. Her characters, ideas, and the world of Harry Potter are not mine. Avatar: The Last Airbender is the property of Nikelodeon, inc. Any mention of the ideas or characters of Avatar are not mine. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and any mention of the characters or ideas from Naruto are not mine. Doctor Who is the property of the BBC. Any mention of the characters or ideas from Doctor Who are not mine. The Dresden Files are the property of Jim Butcher. The characters and ideas from the Dresden Files mentioned herein are not mine. Star Wars is the property of Lucasfilm, ltd. Any mention of the characters or ideas from Star Wars Are. Not. Mine. This is a work of fanfiction based upon the plot of the Harry Potter Franchise. I make no money by writing this fiction. I just have an unhealthy obsession with Severus Snape. Sorry, Ms. Rowling.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hogwarts was formally introduced to Professor Reneé Margaret Evermoore at the final feast of the year. As the students had filed into the Hall, she had been seated up at the Head Table. Her attention was solely focused upon Mrs. Norris, who was seated upon the table in front of the Professor. The cat had been responding to Professor Evermoore's animated signing with flicks of her tail and a few wags of her paws.

She also happened to be sitting between the two most despised staff members at Hogwarts, Severus Snape and Argus Filch. To top it all off, Professor Evermoore had seemed rather pleased at the arrangement. Professor Snape, however, did not.

While her little _stunt_ during the spring had helped him to get better, she had intentionally undermined his authority in his own classroom, and he had to work for weeks to regain the strict discipline and respect he required of his students. Not only that, but Professor Evermoore seemed to have taken to patrolling the halls alongside him at night, in tiger form more often than not. While he didn't mind seeing the looks on the students' faces (if and when he found them) when they saw the great tiger with him, he did mind when she would transform and mess with his hair when he wasn't looking, only to shift back into a tiger when he turned around. After she pulled her stunt, he usually found her wearing a wide-eyed 'I'm completely innocent of any accusation' look. Even he could not ignore it, and that was saying something. The familiarity she demanded from him was uncomfortable, but at least she didn't tackle him like she did Hagrid, or demand hugs like she did with the rest of the staff. He had never met someone who had the ability to get along with everyone. And he couldn't help but like her. All of the staff did. The students of his second year class were rather fond of her too, particularly two Gryffindor students: Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. Word was, she was giving the two private lessons in Professor Binn's classroom every Tuesday. He wouldn't be surprised if they ended up in her class, despite being two years below the requirement level.

Professor McGonagall tore the hall's attention away from the chatter of the tables, and Professor Dumbledore stood.

"Another year has come and gone. Now, before I announce the winners of the House Cup, I have a few introductions to make. Next year we will see two new staff members- Remus Lupin, our new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor, who could not make it here tonight, and Reneé Evermoore, Professor of our newest subject, Wandless Magics."

Professor Evermoore stood and gave a small bow. Dumbledore looked pointedly at her and then continued, "Seeing as it is a new subject, perhaps a demonstration is in order?"

A smirk plastered itself upon Professor Evermoore's face. She knew the old man was going to pull something tonight, so she wasn't all that surprised at his request. She crouched and jumped, sailing over the Head Table to land lightly before the House Tables. She walked over to the Gryffindor Table, her hand waving over a set of candles that floated there. There was a shift and a click of energy in the air as the fire jumped from the candle wicks to the middle of her palm. Her eyes glowed with the flame, and her eyes picked up a bit of red tinge.

All of a sudden, the Hall exploded with light as the fire Professor Evermoore cradled in her hands expanded in a thunderous roar. The heat and noise was intense and many of the students shielded their eyes from the flames. Slowly the fire died down, revealing Professer Evermoore on one knee, left arm outstretched and upon the forehead of a massive lion composed of flames. Her eyes were drawn to the Gryffindor table, and she stood before the Gryffindors. The lion leapt forward, a thin trail of flames leading back to her left palm. It ran down the table with great strides, and once it reached the end of the table, Professor Evermoore let go of the flame in her palm. The great lion disappeared with a wisp of smoke, the fire condensing into a ball and shooting back to relight the candles from whence it came.

The Professor turned and faced the Ravenclaw table, a rush of sudden wind fluttering her robes. The wind coalesced before her and took the shape of an Eagle. It soared over the Ravenclaws and disintegrated with another gust of wind.

A sharp stomp drew the students' attention back to the Professor, who was now before the Hufflepuffs. Floating in front of her outstretched palms were several stone bricks from the floor of the Hall. She widened her stance, bent her knees and curled her hands into fists. With a swift motion and what appeared to be quite a bit of force, she pulled her elbows into her body, her fists at her hips, knuckles pointed upwards. The bricks combined to create a badger which scuttled around the feet of the Hufflepuff students, startling several first years. The badger scurried back to the front of the hall and was promptly broken back down into bricks, which were shoved into the floor of the Hall with another loud stomp.

Professor Evermoore turned again, and swiftly walked to the front of the Slytherin Table. She reached behind her, palms up, and slowly brought her hand to point directly above her head, her palms now facing towards the Slytherin Table. Professor Snape's goblet shuddered and he watched with one eyebrow raised as a watery snake, about the size of a python, slithered out and over to Professor Evermoore. The professor's hand lowered until it was level with the ground before her, palms now facing down. She fluidly shifted into another stance, one dainty foot pointed to the floor in front of her, palm forward. Her right arm was bent around her in a defensive manner. The snake slithered forward and moved down the Slytherin Table, dodging platters, plates and goblets as it went. When it reached the end of the table, Professor Evermoore shifted stances again, and the snake lost its shape as it flew back into the goblet of Professor Snape.

Professor Evermoore smiled, her eyes twinkling with mirth as she moved back to face Dumbledore. She bowed to him, and then turned and bowed again in the direction of the Hall, and taking a seat next to Professor Snape. The Hall burst into thunderous applause, and Professor Evermoore hid her face behind her goblet, not so used to the praise that their clapping gave. She quietly tried to catch her breath, when Professor Snape leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"That particular display was completely unnecessary." _Showoff_, she could almost hear him say.

"You should be talking, oh Lord Vader."

"_What?_"

"You strut around like Darth Vader."

"..."

"He's a character from a muggle story. I wouldn't expect you to understand, Professor."

Her face was bright red, and she was panting with the exertion of her display, but she still looked at Professor Snape with eyes full of mischief and amusement.

He almost blushed at the look, himself. He didn't even pay attention as Gryffindor was awarded the House Cup, so entranced was he by the little witch seated next to him, who quietly (for once!) sipped water from her goblet. The feast went by in record time; Professor Snape was too engrossed in conversation with Professor Evermoore and Argus Filch on the finer points of the use of detentions to notice the time passing.

All too soon, it was time for final goodbyes, and the students left the Hall in a rush to get to the summer hols as fast as they could. The professors seated at the Head Table exchanged pleasantries, and excused themselves to their offices for the final grading of papers and the passing of final marks. Soon, only Professors Dumbledore and Evermoore were left.

"Pardon me, Professor. Quite the display you gave tonight. Perhaps you would like to accompany me to my office, where we can speak on our arrangements for next year?" Dumbledore spake softly, looking at Professor Evermoore over the rims of his famous half-moon spectacles as he usually was wont to do.

"Please, sir, call me Reneé."

"Then, Reneé, you may call me Albus."

"Thank you Albus."

Albus offered Reneé his arm, which she took, and they made their way to his office. When they made it to the stone gargoyle, Albus told it his password, which at this time was Sour Punch Straws. When Reneé questioned him about it, Albus simply replied that he had a taste for muggle candies.

Once they had entered the office, Albus conjured up a chair for Reneé and took a seat behind his desk.

"Now, I know that you are a most capable teacher, I have seen what you have been teaching Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger.." She looked at him incredulously, wondering how he had possibly known that; it was a secret! "Now, wait until I am finished; however, your lack of ability to read or write will be a definite hinderance to your ability to teach in the manner that this school, unfortunately, requires. Might I suggest tutoring over the summer? Surely you will find a multitude of teachers here more than willing to do so. Pomona, perhaps? She is your Herbology master, and she will be popping in occasionally to tend to the greenhouses. Hagrid will be remaining as well to take care of the grounds, Argus will be tending to the records, and Severus' lab is here at the castle, so he finds himself back here frequently."

"Pr- Albus, I do not have a home here. I haven't even got quarters at the castle yet! I've had to share with poor Master Sprout, and while I am sure she doesn't mind the company, I am an early riser and I tend to practice my arts at hellish hours in the morning, which, I know, wakes her. And she has family to go home to, work to be done. As does Argus and Hagrid."

"Severus, then?"

"It would likely be beneath him. I think he barely tolerates my company as it is, Albus. But, I will ask."

"As for your quarters, if you are to learn from Severus then perhaps the dungeons would be a reasonable place? There is plenty of room there, and as Severus is also an early riser, you would not be disturbing him much. I daresay he needs some company and warmth. The dungeons are not a friendly place, and I fear that he may be absorbed into the walls there if he continues to hole himself up alone in his lab. No! It is decided. To the dungeons with you, Reneé." He said, that trademark twinkle in his eye, well aware of the implications of his statement.

Reneé just smiled, matching his amusement.

"Thank you sir. I trust you are already aware of the dangers you face by keeping me under this roof? Of the Firebenders who _will, _no doubt, challenge me to an Agni Kai during my stay here? Of the Hunters after my head?"

"If you have managed to keep yourself safe through these trials so far, I have no fear that we will be able to fend off anything that comes our way. _Safest place in Wizarding Britain_, after all."

Albus could literally see the relief coming off of Reneé in waves.

"There is one last thing, Reneé. Where would you prefer your classroom to be?"

"Well, seeing as I too will be staying in the dungeons, and there is less of a chance of the castle being damaged by explosions there, I think the dungeons will be perfect. May I ask something though?" Albus nodded. "No office, please. I don't particularly care for offices."

If Albus thought her request strange, he did not show it. She smiled and thanked him for his kindness, and swiftly made her way to Pomona's quarters, where she was enjoying a firewhiskey after finishing grading her 2nd year's assignments.

"Hello, Master Sprout."

"How many times must I ask you to call me Pomona?"

"As many times as it takes, Master Sprout. You are certainly deserving of the title, and you are my current master, so I shan't call you anything else until I have learned all I can. Although, that may take some years, as I am not your only pupil, yes?" Reneé replied, having picked up on Albus's famous twinkling eyes.

"You spend too much time with Albus and Severus."

"And I am afraid I may be spending more with our dear Potions Master. Albus has decided to place me in the Dungeons as well. What did I do to get on the Headmaster's bad side, I wonder?" Reneé asked, amusement obvious in her voice.

"Good luck, child. With Severus, you may need it." Master Sprout replied.

"Not at all! Professor Snape is a marvelous teacher, and I think, with time, would be a loyal friend."

"You are, without doubt, the strangest teacher I have ever met." Master Sprout uttered.

"Why thank you. I take that as a compliment, Master." Reneé chuckled as she slipped into her adjoining room to gather her things.

"Stop calling me Master!" Master Sprout called after her.

"Such fiery temper for an Earth Spirit!" Was the reply that floated from Reneé's rooms. She quickly packed up what few meager possessions she had, including a relatively tiny wardrobe which held, unsurprisingly, her only other set of teaching robes. The rest of her clothes were muggle, or made for benders such as herself. She also happened to have a few simple weapons- some shuriken, some knives, a few tools, and a staff. All these were packed into a small suitcase which was, in her mind, like the TARDIS. Bigger on the inside. She smiled at her own little thoughts and picked up her suitcase. She exited the room and closed the door with a soft click, and to her surprise, the door (and quite possibly the room beyond) completely vanished. Master Sprout remarked with a quiet laugh that the Castle was sentient, and quite possibly had already set up her rooms in the Dungeons for her. Reneé bid Master Sprout goodbye and tried to make her way down to the dungeons.

Tried.

She got lost. Very, hopelessly lost. And then she ran into the Bloody Baron.

"Excuse me, Mister Bloody Baron, sir?"

The Baron ignored her, continuing on his way.

"Mister Baron?"

"Do not mind him, dear. He's usually off in his own little world." A familiar voice called.

"Master Spore? Is.. Is that really you?" Reneé looked at the painting of her former Master with astonishment in her eyes. Master Spore looked _a lot_ younger in her portrait.

"Yes, dear. How have you been, my child? Faring well, I hope! This castle is so large, it took me some time to find you. Dumbledore's portrait filled me in on the details, but you were my pupil, were you not? Come, child. You are looking for the dungeons, yes? Do not worry, it takes some time to understand the layout of the castle, even if you do have information from Argus Filch. Well? Hurry along, the Castle is eager to see you into your new rooms, I can feel it in my oil. Come Come!"

"Magic is an amazing thing... Coming, Master Spore!" She ran ahead to catch up with her quickly moving former Master.

* * *

AN- Otay, new chapter. Couldn't really wait for my friend to beta, so I uploaded the chapter a bit early. ^_^ Hope you guys like it anyway. Constructive Criticism is always greatly appreciated! Also, sorry there is no fluffeh goodness in this chapter. You'll see why later. Muahaha.

Many thanks to my reviewers, you are the reason I keep writing. memories . of . rain (sorry i had to screw up your name, fanfiction . net won't let me write it for fear it's a link. X_X) , OniSaruKaraJigoku, moon82993, watergoddesskasey, you guys are awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto, Doctor Who, The Dresden Files, and Star Wars are the property of J.K. Rowling, Nickelodeon, Masashi Kishimoto, the BBC, Jim Butcher, and Lucasfilm Ltd, respectively. This is a work of fanfiction based upon the plot of the Harry Potter Franchise. I make no money by writing this fiction. I just have an unhealthy obsession with Severus Snape. Sorry, Ms. Rowling.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Professor Evermoore followed studiously behind Master Spore on a very long route through the Castle. They spoke quite a bit through their walk, on nothing in particular. By the time they had gotten to the dungeons, Professor Snape had already finished grading the majority of his students final papers (he had been doing so through their exams), and had begun to work on inventory in his ingredients cabinet as a way to stretch before grading exams.

"Oh! Look, Master Spore, you were right! They're already here!"

"Of course they are my child, now hurry it up! Get inside!"

Professor Snape could _hear_ her smile, her energy was so bright and warm that even through the walls of the Castle, he could feel her excitement and bubbling happiness. He heard the click of a doorknob turning, but not the gentle creak of the door opening. He then heard Professor Evermoore sigh.

"What have you got for me, dearest?"

The creaking door opened and Professor Evermoore gasped.

"Look at you! Oh, you sexy thing. _Look at you!_"

Professor Snape had, at this point, decided to step out of his rooms to check out the commotion, because he couldn't do much with _her_ making such a racket. Were it anybody else, he would not have minded. He opened the door to his rooms to see a classroom door just across the hall, where a normally blank wall used to be. It was different from the other doors he had seen at the castle- it was covered in intricate designs, some of which looked indian in origin, others chinese. He opened the door and saw a positively glowing Professor Evermoore bouncing about the octagonal shaped room. There was a semi-circle of mats on the floor facing away from the door. At the head of the semi-circle was a longer mat obviously made for a large cat. Behind the larger mat was a raised platform with a viewing window at the top. The window appeared to look down into a chamber below, the entrance to which was a set of stairs off to the left. There was a series of six portraits on the back wall, some muggle and some magical. They were labelled with their names. A few of the names he could not read, such as the one for the portrait of a stern arabic man in a simple light robe and white turban, who scowled down at him in a sneer that was unsettlingly like his own. Or the two portraits which contained two small asian men, one dressed in what appeared to him as traditional asian fighting clothes, the other in a green vest with many pockets and a metal headband tied around his forehead. Both of these portraits were muggle. The others were all labelled in English. A Native American woman looked with gentle dark brown eyes upon the classroom, her long hair braided and resting on her shoulder. She was in modern muggle clothing, yet her portrait moved. Interesting. The label said her name was Master Paa Mogo'nee Watsukwe'yoo. A very old portrait of a proud and muscular African male was labelled as Master Abasi. His portrait, too, was moving. He was wearing no shirt, and Professor Snape could see many burn marks littering his arms and chest. His pants were of a fine red material.

The last portrait he immediately recognized. It was that of elder seer Edha Zakariya. She was indian, and dressed rather like Sybill Trelawney, and Headmaster Spore had joined her in the portrait. Professor Snape remembered many a time when they had exchanged seething and argumentative letters. Edha had taught at Hogwarts as Divination teacher long before Sybill, and had taught him Occlomency and Legillimency. Edha was an intelligent woman, but to Professor Snape, she had wasted too much time with the fates, and spent too little time with the living. He did enjoy the banter between them, however. Her letters were consistent in stating the obvious through vague and fuzzy language, pestering him as a mother would to see the love all around him, so on and so forth. He doubted she would ever give up on him; he also doubted he would ever give in to believing her. Professor Snape was a man of logic; he saw right through her 'fate' babble. It was, however, very entertaining to watch her try…

And she was the only one who would regularly send letters to him.

Tearing his eyes away from the portrait of Edha, he scanned the rest of the room. To the right of the portraits was a tall glass case which contained an outfit similar to the one worn by the portrait of Master Abasi. The only difference between the two was that it had a chest covering for females to go with it. It was labelled as Traditional Women's Agni-Kai Warrior Garb. The amount of skin an outfit such as that would show shocked Professor Snape.

There was also a simple desk in the room, a globe, and surprisingly, a weapons cabinet. There was also a blank space upon the left wall where a portrait to her quarters would one day reside, once she chose one and the elves moved it.

Professor Evermoore stopped bouncing about the room as she got to the portraits, and her face became solemn. She regarded the portrait of the Arab and a sad smile crossed her features. She reached up and gently stroked the cheek of the man. He could not hear her pained whisper of his name.

Professor Snape cleared his throat, and Professor Evermoore whirled around to face him. She tried to discreetly wipe her eyes, but he still caught her movement.

"I have my own classroom, Professor Snape!"

"I can see that."

"You're doing it wrong. The response I was looking for would be 'yes, yes you do.' And then my response would be to run wildly about the room as if on one too many Pepper-Up potions. Or crack cocaine. Your choice."

"That hardly seems necessary. Or relevant, for that matter."

"Oh it is necessary, Professor Snape. I have a classroom now. The first time I ever set _foot_ in a classroom was when.. well you remember, but now, naught but a few months later I have one of my own! I'm a teacher, Professor Snape! The simple fact that Albus and Master Sprout took me in was incredible, but _now_... They've allowed me a home, a roof, food, and an occupation. A paid occupation at that! I've never.. I don't... I can't even coherent sentence properly! I'm dreaming. I must be. This can't be real."

Cue the breakdown. Professor Snape had seen it a few times before. The new teacher would become overwhelmed at the sight of their own classroom, although Evermoore's had come before she had even seen her imbecile students set foot through the door. Most professors would have this conversation with Dumbledore around the second or third of September. Then again, most new professors were moving in around the 23rd of August. She _did_ have a head start.

"I can assure you, Evermoore, that this _is _real, and you will be teaching students starting on the first of September. You will likely find them just as idiotic and incompetent as I have."

"You're speaking of Neville Longbottom, yes?"

He didn't have to respond. She knew the answer.

"The poor soul. His chakra is unlike anything I have ever seen. It is as confused and clouded as Master Zakariya's crystal. Water and Earth so mixed as he- Difficult to teach and even more difficult to control. It is quite the miracle that he has survived as he has so far. It's no wonder he fares so poorly in potions; his chakra upsets the liquid in the cauldron and the ingredients in his hands. It is my greatest wish that my teaching him could help him to understand the sheer power he wields. He is a great bender in the making... As are you, Professor. Your chakra is... inherently water based. I can see it. But there is something different about it. Powerful, to be sure. You are a powerful wizard. But, there is something undefinable about your energy. Something... dark. It fights with you. Almost as if it had been branded..." She stopped when she realized he had been scowling at her.

"I apologize, Professor Snape. That was more than you wanted to hear, I'm sure. Would you like some coff... tea? I have need to ask you something."

"Then ask. I have no desire to deal with pleasantries."

She crossed the room to stand before him, and he suddenly realized the height difference between the two of them. She stood at eye level with his chest. He crossed his arms and set his face into a mask of indifference, his eyes becoming the black pools of _nothing _he had taken the time to perfect in his 7th year at Hogwarts.

It all melted when she looked up at him.

She had a nervous smile on her face and tangled one hand into her hair. Her brown eyes twinkled like amber. He could not help but stare at them. She chuckled a bit and looked away, the intensity of his gaze burning her.

"I was wondering if... youwouldteachmehowtoread?"

"Come again?"

Oh, he had heard her all right. Loud and clear despite her whispered jumble of words. He just was not comprehending. Of all the people she could have asked, she had asked him? The dungeon bat? Hell, she had even somehow seen his Mark. And she had still asked. Then again, she would not have recognized what that Mark meant.

"Would you teach me how to read?"

"And what would I get out of teaching you?"

"Any talent I possess. Ask and it is yours."

Now there was an opportunity if he had ever seen one. And she was so _close_. He could feel the heat from her body, even through the layers upon layers of clothing he wore. His gaze softened. His arms lowered.

Then he realized the weakness he was showing. His mask quickly snapped back into place, every mental wall he had was thrown up in haste. His body tensed and jerked back from her as if burned. He glared at her down his long, hooked nose with forced disdain. Her amber brown eyes were wide with questions and he decided it best if he left, robes billowing behind him in his trademark fashion.

"I shall think upon it."

He didn't even look back upon her as he walked out of her classroom.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh my gosh I am so sorry this took so long. First week of classes and all, I was so very busy. But this has been done! ^_^ Cue angst. Don't worry, it will get funny soon. And by funny I mean completely random. Well, maybe not completely random. Possibly just different. Moo Ha Ha.

In other news! A Very Potter Sequel. You should watch it. Just.. Just do it. Their Severus (I have named him Buddy Severus, just 'cause) is FUNNY. Just too funny. Check it out on youtube. Look for StarKid Potter. They're amazing.

To my reviewers, I love thee. CeresMaria and Watergoddesskasey, you two are awesome. And no, Reneé is not the Avatar. I'll explain it better soon. Promise.

Until Next Time, Everyone!

This button below makes for a very happy writer.

V


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto, Doctor Who, The Dresden Files, and Star Wars are the property of J.K. Rowling, Nickelodeon, Masashi Kishimoto, the BBC, Jim Butcher, and Lucasfilm Ltd, respectively. This is a work of fanfiction based upon the plot of the Harry Potter Franchise. I make no money by writing this fiction. I just have an unhealthy obsession with Severus Snape. Sorry, Ms. Rowling.**_

The sun rose at four-thirty the next morning to find Reneé practicing Earthbending upon the shores of the Lake. She had been practicing there for at least three hours, being unable to sleep the night before. She didn't particularly understand why, though. Her mind had been restless, persistent in going over again and again the encounter between herself and Professor Snape.

In the end, he was the only one available to teach her to read English. But what could she give him in return? Animagus training? Reneé didn't think he would want to learn anything like that; If he had wanted to become an Animagus by now, he would have done so, having one of the fifteen registered Animagus in England living in the same castle as he was. He didn't have the right type of Chakra for Firebending, Earthbending or Airbending and he already knew Legillimency and Occlomency (that much was told to her by Master Zakariya). Talismans and Ninjutsu were almost impossible to learn without any former Chakra control or experience. Waterbending? She wasn't as proficient in Waterbending as she would like. His water Chakra was much too powerful to be taught by anything less than a Master Waterbender.

Master Waterbender...

Master Aapep.

He would know what to do...- _growl_. Right after she got some breakfast.

To the Great Hall it was, then!

* * *

Professor Snape found sunrise in an entirely dissimilar position- He had been grading all night, despite the few bangs and clanks coming from Professor Evermoore's room. From the sound of it, she had been testing that antechamber in her classroom for cracks or kinks until a _tempus_ charm had told him it was one AM.

His impeccable hearing told him she left after that. He had yet to hear her return.

What had she meant by _"any talent I possess?"_

What was it he wanted from her?

She was a wealth of knowledge outside of the fields of magic he had practiced for the last twenty or so years, magics that were either near impossible to learn or impossible to find a master of. There was no doubt in his mind that she would be the first and last to teach a field such as hers at Hogwarts. To not take advantage of the opportunity she presented was so very... _un-_Slytherin.

He put down the quill he had been holding and blew upon the parchment in front of him, the black ink of the test marred by all of the red he had scrawled upon it. He set it aside to dry, and his eyes drifted to the still-cast _tempus_ charm. Almost five AM. Well, the elves would be awake by now... and a quick breakfast would not go amiss before he finished the very last of his grading. He could use a spot of food right about now.

* * *

"A breakfast burrito, please?"

Silence.

"You don't know what a breakfast burrito is, do you?"

"N..No Miss." The little elf shivered.

"There's no need to be afraid, I won't hurt you. What's your name?"

"Izzy, Miss."

"Well, it is nice to meet you Izzy. Would you like me to instruct you in the ways of the tortilla?"

"The _what?_" Professor Snape stood in the doorway of the empty Great Hall, a quirk on his brow and a sneer on his lips.

"Una tortilla, Señor Snape. Es un pan muy delicioso. ¡Usas con huevos y queso y un poquito chorizo para un desayuno muy bien!"

Professor Snape looked at her angrily until she translated her spanish.

"A Tortilla. It's a type of bread. Add eggs and some cheese and some sausage for a delicious, portable breakfast!"

"W...We isn't be havings Tor.. tortijas, Miss."

"Well, we'll just have to make some, won't we, Izzy?" She gave the little elf a dazzling smile. "They're not that difficult to make, won't take 45 minutes."

"Well... I.. Uh.."

"If not, there's no worry, Izzy. Perhaps just some eggs then? Would you get me some eggs and toast, please? Would you like anything, Professor Snape?"

"The same." He drawled, lips twisting into a deeper sneer.

"You... You could be teachings another time, Miss? Izzy would be liking to learn, Miss! Th.. that is if Miss is not busy..."

"It is no trouble at all, Izzy. Come to me any time we are both free, and I will teach you all the culinary arts I know."

"Thank you Miss! Izzy is being very grateful! If there is anything be needings, Miss..."

"Don't worry, Miss Izzy. If I need anything, I will let you know. And thank you."

The little elf nearly blushed herself into flame at the warmness of Professor Evermoore's smile. Izzy disappeared with a nearly inaudible pop, and the food Professor Evermoore had requested soon appeared upon a pair of plates at the Head Table.

Professor Evermoore sat quietly and ate quickly, not wanting to spend much time inside. She had never particularly enjoyed spending time inside. Especially when it got this awkward. Professor Snape seemed to be doing the same, finishing his food in almost an equal hurry. A quiet hoot drew his attention away from the now empty plate, and he put down his utensils just in time to catch a rolled up newspaper.

There was a strange echo that reverberated against the walls of the Great Hall as Professor Snape unfurled the paper and shook it out to read. His eyes quickly scanned the first page, his face showing a cringe of incredulity.

"That... That's my name, isn't it?"

Professor Snape turned away from the paper in front of him to look at Professor Evermoore, who wore a look of curiosity. She smiled lightly, and placed a small finger where the letters on the paper had spelled her name.

"Right here, isn't it? It is my name. What else does it say?"

"_Mute illiterate American to teach at Hogwarts._ Written by Rita Skeeter." His deep voice drawled. "_Reneé Evermoore, 33, has been selected to teach the new subject of wandless magic at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, despite being unable to speak, read or write. The self-proclaimed 'Wandless Magic Master' has been sighted throughout Egypt and India before having moved to Ireland to apprentice under Pomona Sprout, who died of mysterious causes in March. Said one Gryffindor student about their first encounter with the savage teacher, 'She's insane! She nearly destroyed us all during her demonstration in the Great Hall yesterday! She made this lion out of fire which almost killed Neville Longbottom.' What will this witch teach the Hogwarts children? More on page 3._"

"Oh god... They'll know. They'll know where I am."

"I seriously doubt you will have any prolonged problems with the _Prophet_. They tend to err on the side of disinformation and fabrication." He said, indicating the paper.

"Not the paper. The Firebenders. They know, now. I expect they'll be here by tonight. Excuse me, I need.. I need to talk to Albus. I need to run."

"What are you talking about?" Professor Snape asked, something unnamable in his voice.

"The Firebenders. The real ones. They'll be coming here to challenge me. I wasn't Tribe when I learned how to firebend. To control fire. It's against custom. My teacher... He was Master Abasi. A ghost from old times when Firebending wasn't so rigorously controlled. He taught me. The others.. The Tribes got angry. They vowed to kill me if they ever found me. They're coming here. Now. They... They will-"

"Do nothing unless Dumbledore allows it."

"You don't understand, Professor Snape. This is a matter of Honor. They will challenge me to an Agni-Kai. If I refuse to face them, I am a disgrace. If I refuse, I am called coward, and I will become a target. They will hunt me until I am dead."

"Agni-Kai?"

"A bender's duel. Specifically, Firebenders' duel. We fight until one is exhausted and falls, or is killed."

A sudden screech brought their attention away from their conversation. The both of them looked up to see a blood red hawk, about the same size as an owl, whose eyes were of spun gold and whose immaculate feathers gleamed in the sun. The hawk landed in front of Professor Evermoore, who, with a shaky hand, removed the rolled up letter from the small cylinder on the hawk's back.

The hawk gave her an affectionate nip, and jumped up to reside on her shoulder. Professor Evermoore gave it a pat on the head and made a clicking noise with her tongue before turning her head to decipher the message.

"I'll read it for you." Professor Snape said with a sigh, as if resigning himself to a fate worse than death.

"Good luck, Professor. It's in Chinese. I'll read it to you."

"You're illiterate."

"I never said I was illiterate. I just don't know how to read English. You, and the paper there, both assumed I was. Lǎoshī Daan, Sensei Chouko, Master Aapep and Master Abasi all forced me to learn to read and write in several languages, including Chinese. It is the native language of the Benders."

"Yet you told Granger you only used sign before learning with Phyllida."

"Not exactly a lie- I _did_ only use sign. Couldn't exactly speak, now could I? My english was and to an extent still is broken. The charm Albus invented is a modified translation charm. My first language was Sign, and then later I learned Chinese. What you are hearing now is actually a translation from Chinese to English. You didn't expect me to reveal all of my secrets immediately to a thirteen year old, now did you?"

It took her a moment to scan the papyrus scroll before she finally looked back up at Professor Snape. He saw a hardness in her eyes that was not there before, and any sense of her previous childish nature was gone.

"It is a challenge. Agni-Kai. Sunrise, at a place of my choosing. Just one. With the Fire Lord. If I win, I will be accepted as Tribe."

"Your chances of winning?"

"Slim. The Fire Lord... Is ruler of the Tribe. Their strongest Firebender."

And despite all of the training Professor Evermoore had gone through, despite everything she had given to become the woman she was today, she was afraid.

So very afraid.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that took a while. ^_^ Yep, I'm bringing the Fire Nation into this. Along with the Hidden Villages. And who said that Reneé was illiterate? Not me! XD Her character kinda just... evolves. I just hope I haven't made her too Mary-Sue, or too powerful. I don't want her to be overpowered.

Also, I want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I'm usually writing at least four pages per chapter, but this one was a little over three. X_X It's been a busy few weeks.

Please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto, Doctor Who, The Dresden Files, and Star Wars are the property of J.K. Rowling, Nickelodeon, Masashi Kishimoto, the BBC, Jim Butcher, and Lucasfilm Ltd, respectively. This is a work of fanfiction based upon the plot of the Harry Potter Franchise. I make no money by writing this fiction. I just have an unhealthy obsession with Severus Snape. Sorry, Ms. Rowling.**_

**AN- **I went back and realized that I had written that Reneé's eyes are two different colors. I apologize, that has been fixed. Her eyes are brown. Amber brown. Sorry about that.

* * *

"You need sleep."

Professor Evermoore turned around to find Professor Snape standing about two paces behind her, his dark robes streaked with silver moonlight.

"Tried. I really did try. It's just..." She said.

"Nervous?"

Professor Evermoore sighed. "Yeah. Nervous."

A high trill sounded to her left. The professor startled, only to look up and find the messenger hawk from so long ago (was it really just yesterday morning?) circling above.

She took a deep breath, extended a clothed arm, and clicked her tongue twice. The bird gracefully twirled midair, and landed with a soft swirl of wind on her arm.

"They're called Dragon Hawks."

Professor Evermoore said, her voice soft and strained. Her eyes were half lidded as she regarded the creature before her. Its feathers, now that the light of the early sunrise weren't shining upon it, were a dark mahogany red, the feathers of its belly a soft peach interlaced with intricate designs of white. The tips of the wings were doused in a pale golden colour, and the harness which had previously held the challenge for Agni-Kai had been removed. Its face was angular, and protruding from its beak in a pair of elegant strands were two feathers which were the colour of its wings. The same was mirrored on its tail feathers, both of which gave the effect of silk ribbons in the breeze.

"They were originally bred in the Fire Nation, as messenger birds. It is said that the first Dragon Hawk was a Dragon on a hunt after a little injured mouse, for he was very hungry. The little mouse darted into a little hole, and Dragon was too large to chase after it. So, taking to the sky, Dragon came upon a Hawk, and Dragon asked if Hawk would give him her feathers, so that Dragon could fashion a smaller body like Hawk's. So Hawk did, and the Dragon transformed into the Dragon Hawk, and Hawk was so pleased with his form that she bore him a hundred chicks. Of course, this was long before the Dragons went extinct in China."

Professor Evermoore was studying the Dragon Hawk closely.

"They're only trained to fly one way. The Hawk is kept by the recipient as a gift from the sender. See the white markings on his chest? This Dragon Hawk is not pure. The Fire Lord meant to insult me with his worst messenger."

Her other hand came up to gently scratch the soft feathers on the underside of the Hawk's beak.

"He doesn't understand that purity does not constitute beauty. That different is not ugly, or dangerous. That outside influence can change the Tribe for the better. Master Abasi knew that. It's why he trained me."

"I hardly see how any of this is relevant."

"He speaks! For a moment there, I thought you had already left and I was talking to air."

"Hardly."

It appeared as though now was not the time for polite conversation.

"Will you survive?" He asked, his voice flat and unfeeling.

"What?"

"The duel. Will you survive?"

"I don't know. I have never met the current Fire Lord. He may be forgiving, he may not. It depends."

"On?"

"On how he feels. His skills. My skills. The list can go on forever. You've dueled before, yeah? With Magic? It's a requirement for Hogwarts students to duel at least once, so of course you have. Have you ever dueled for your life, Professor?"

"Yes."

"Then you know already what an Agni-Kai is like. Our worlds are not so different, Professor Snape."

"Severus."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Severus."

"Only if you call me Reneé."

* * *

The first light over the grounds of Hogwarts brought with it the warmth only the sun could bring, but also the chill of fear. Reneé was already out on the Quidditch Pitch, the grass there thankfully transfigured into stone for easier movement, and had less chance of catching alight.

Reneé was dressed in her traditional Agni-Kai warrior's uniform, the clothes showing a scarred midriff, her skinny arms covered in old healed burns and knife wounds. She wore a simple cloth over her shoulders, which was inscribed in various chinese characters meant to give luck and strength to the wearer. Her back was to the east where the sun rose, where the Fire Lord would enter the field.

The steady beat of drums signaled his approach, and Reneé tensed. The wind stopped, the Whomping Willow stood still and unmoving. The world as she knew it came to a halt.

She could hear the Fire Lord descend from his caravan, strained to hear the distinctive pat-pat of his bare feet hitting the stone ground of the Pitch. She saw some of his entourage circle the pitch, creating a barrier from which she could not escape.

"I am Fire Lord Ozairon, son of Fire Lord Zhaoru and descendant of Fire Lord Azulon. You will identify yourself, outsider."

"I am Reneé Evermoore, daughter of Margaret Evermoore and descendant of Avatar Korra. I have accepted your challenge and we will duel on this date of June the 3rd."

Reneé refused to turn and face the Fire Lord, as if facing him would make the situation real.

"We are to fight to the death. That is all."

"So it shall be, then."

From somewhere behind her, a deep gong sounded, and Reneé knelt. There was a strange peace between the two fighters, a calm that fought against the beating of her heart.

The gong sounded again, and opponents turned to face each other for the first time.

Reneé had a second to observe Fire Lord Ozairon. He was short, almost as short as she was. He was slightly stocky and very built, with long black hair and tanned skin. His eyes were a pale gold and they held no remorse, no worry, no fear, no emotion at all. He wore the same outfit that all Agni-Kai warriors wore, the silk pants of a deep red, a bare torso and bare feet.

It was he who threw the first blast. Reneé dodged to the left, and immediately returned the favor. The fire flew from her fists and was quickly blocked by Ozairon.

He moved with speed and precision she had never seen before, and within moments was in front of her, fire propelling him faster than she could keep up with. She ducked and rolled to the right to get out of his way.

The ground below her feet grew hot and she jumped just before Ozairon was able to burn her with a blast from his palms.

_He's overconfident. He doesn't believe I have what it takes to defeat him._ She thought, and sprung out of his way again as he propelled himself towards her. The fire left in his wake burned hot against her face. She planted her feet on the ground in an earthbending stance, and felt the vibrations the energy he dispelled to jettison himself forward. The energy was hotter than anything she had ever felt, and it was motivated with pure rage.

Her earlier panic subsided. No bender in the world would ever be able to keep up that kind of energy for very long.

It showed, too. Ozairon was sweating and panting as he moved, flying across the field towards Reneé only to have her dodge at the last second.

She was conserving her energy until he fell from exhaustion. She could see the Fire Lord was deluded with his ideals of purity and of his own supremacy. He was quickly using his energy trying to blast her into oblivion, hell-bent on destroying her with the most complex of techniques.

Ozairon was slowing down, the bursts of fire from his feet glowing duller and duller, the heat of his flame lessening, and it was then that Reneé decided to strike. Her body firmly planted to the earth below her feet, she began to shoot fire blasts, one right after the other, each blocked by Ozairon. With each blast, Reneé got closer and closer until she was directly before the Fire Lord.

And then she tripped him. A simple movement, no firebending involved. She just knocked him off his feet, and readied for the final strike. He fell to his back, arms in front of his face and cowering in anticipation of the final blow.

After that, all she could see was orange.

The Fire Lord's entourage, all firebenders, had decided to strike upon her, each of them shooting fire from closed fists in unison. It took all she had to gather the flames and dispel them, but by then it was too late. Ozairon was on his feet, and, gathering fire about his fists, gave Reneé a swift punch to her stomach. The skin there burned and the stench of lighted flesh was overpowering.

"I have won."

He said, and she blacked out.

* * *

When Reneé finally came to, she found she was in the hospital wing.

"I'm alive?"

"It appears so."

"Albus?"

"You've been out for a few days. It's best you rest and relax. Madame Pompfrey wasn't here to help us heal your burn, so one of our house elves came to lend a hand. How do you feel?"

"Hungry."

Albus smiled and procured a plate of eggs and hash browns which smelled heavenly.

"Compliments of Izzy. She was the elf who healed you."

Reneé smiled.

"Where is Izzy? I would like to give her my thanks."

"Izzy is beings right here, Miss! Headmaster has assigned Izzy to be Miss' personal house elf! Izzy is happy to serve Miss!"

"Thank you so much, Izzy."

The little she-elf blushed bright red, mumbling something along the lines of "Miss doesn't needings to be thanking Izzy. Izzy happy to serve."

"I told you the firebenders would be here, Albus. Did they harm anyone else? Is everyone okay? Severus, he said he would be my second, he was down on the field-"

"I assure you, Reneé, Severus is just fine. The firebenders were kind enough to leave after you fell."

"You fought them off, Headmaster? How?"

"How did you know that I did?"

"Firebenders never retreat unless forced to. Ever."

"I suppose I... convinced them that Hogwarts did not welcome the idea of it's teachers constantly being attacked. They won't return."

"Must have been some kind of magic that you cast to get them to leave the grounds. Pity I missed that."

"Perhaps I was a little overbearing in my use of magic, yes. You should get some rest. Severus informed me that your first English lesson starts the day after you wake."

* * *

**AN**- Hiya All! Sorry it took so long for me to get this out- Fight scenes are quite possibly the hardest thing for me to write, especially with my Uncle looming over my shoulder as I write this. (I'm at my grandmother's right now. ^_^)

Anyway, many thanks to my reviewers, moon82993, CeresMaria, and watergoddesskasey, and to my friend Yume-Onata! You guys are the reason I keep writing. Particularly because Yume keeps bugging me for new chapters. _


End file.
